Finchel in NYC
by queenbee15
Summary: Will Rachel and Finn rekindle their love while in NYC gearing up for Nationals? or will they make the hardest decision to go their separate ways?
1. Chapter 1

As the Glee club, consisting of thirteen, climbed upon the plane they very psyched about Nationals in a couple of days. They knew they would need to come up with songs for the competition, but their minds were on exploring New York City. Rachel was the only one trying to write the original songs for Nationals, but kept getting side-tracked about her thoughts of Finn. He had broken up with Quinn, so? That didn't mean he did it for her, could it? She didn't know, and she didn't want to be broken hearted in the city she loved the most. So she kept her deep love for Finn closed and tried to focus on the lyrics she had just written. Even though the lyrics were not bad, they all reminded her of Finn. She needed something or someone to get her mind off him. Maybe she would join the rest of the group who were either throwing objects around or kept ringing the stewardess for more snacks. No, maybe all she needed was to listen to some Barbra, Streisand always cleared her mind and calmed her down. So she fished in her purse for her iPod. When she found it, she put the headphones in her ears and blocked everything out except for the sweet, yet powerful voice of Barbra's "Don't Rain On My Parade". After what felt like an hour, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Startled, she quickly flit her eyes open to see Finn in front of her face. Oh how she would just love to grab his face at that moment and kiss him deeply til they landed in NYC. But she couldn't, she had to keep her cool.

"Rachel? Um, told me to wake you, we're about to land", Finn said in a kind way, when he saw her face as she woke up, all he could think about was how he wished he could wake up with her everyday like that.

Rachel quickly wiped the noticeable drool on the side of her lip, and nodded slightly trying not to make contact.

"Is something wrong Rach?", Finn said, noticing her not making much contact with him, like she was avoiding him. Maybe there is something going on between her and Jesse, Finn thought sadly. He had hoped nothing was going on between them.

"Um, nothing, I'm just a little stressed about you know, our songs for Nationals, we don't have much time", Rachel said, although that wasn't a lie, that wasn't what was wrong with her. Yet, Finn bought it.

"Oh, ok, just checking", Finn said as he awkwardly moved back to his seat.

"What's going on with you two kids?", Kurt said with a smirk, he felt the heat between the two and wanted to know what was going on between them.

"Nothing, just normal adolescent conversation", Rachel said not really wanting to talk about it, it was best to keep her feelings to herself.

"Yeah, more like adolescent eye sex, just be safe Rachel when doing that", Kurt said sarcastically.

Rachel playfully shoved Kurt for his sexual reference. Before she could say another word, the pilot came on the intercom and reported that they were about to land. With all the Finn talk, she had forgotten about her debut in New York City. She began to get excited and the group started to sing "Empire State of Mind", during their fun song number, Finn and Rachel both glanced at each other for a split second, not knowing how much they both wanted each other


	2. Chapter 2

As Rachel Berry stepped off the plane, her immediate thought was, "I made it!" She jumped and squealed with delight. She was finally at the promise land.

"What the hell are you doing?", Mercedes said as she watched Rachel spastically jumping around like a little girl.

"We're in NEW YORK!", Rachel said in a sing song voice.

"Chill, we're still at the airport!", Sam said patting Rachel softly on the back.

But it was more than just an airport to Rachel, it was an airport in NEW YORK. She just couldn't believe that she finally made it to the place she would call home after graduation. All the plays she would see, all the plays she would be in, she just couldn't wait to get out of Lima,Ohio. There was nothing there for her in Ohio, except Finn Hudson. God, why can't I get him out of my mind? Rachel thought, everything seemed to come full circle back to Finn.

"Alright guys, we are going to have to take separate cabs to our hotel, so I guess I will see you guys there", Mr. Schuester said guiding them to the streets of New York City.

Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina rode together. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany rode together. Lauren, Puck, Sam, and Finn rode together and Mr. Schue, Mike, Kurt, and Artie rode together.

"Soooo what's going on with you and frankenteen, Rach?", Mercedes said eagerly.

"Nothing is going on! Why does everyone think me and Finn have something going on?", Rachel said impatiently.

"Ok, ok, whatever you say", Tina said looking at Mercedes knowing that they still had a thing for one another.

"So Finn, you tapped Berry yet?", Puck said noticing something between the two.

"What? No dude, we're not together", Finn said awkwardly.

"Well, why not? It's New York dude, the city of love, woo her", Sam said, with Puck's approval nod.

Finn stared outside the window of the cab, realizing why Rachel would want to live here.

"You know what guys, your right. I need to show Rachel that I still love her", Finn said, "but how?".

"Take her around the city, a romantic dinner, a show, you know all that stuff Puck won't do with me", Lauren said glaring at Puck playfully.

"That's sounds perfect Lauren, that's exactly what I am going to do", Finn said cracking his crooked smile.

When Rachel got to the hotel room, the first thing she did was unpack. Rachel had planned on writing some of the lyrics for the song for Nationals, but since it was still early in the day, she unintentionally fell asleep on her bed.

When Rachel woke up she heard a knock on her and Mercedes hotel room door. As she got up to answer it, she immediately thought that she was in a dream.

"Um, hey, I know its still early in the day, but I wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?", Finn said handing a bouquet of roses to her.

Rachel blushed. She was hoping that this wasn't a dream."Yes Finn, of course", she said. Finn leaned in to kiss her, but instead gave her a hug.

"Ok, well, I will pick you up at 6 see you then Rach", Finn said as he left and gave her a wink.

Rachel then closed the door and quickly jumped on the bed, waking up Mercedes.

"What is it?", Mercedes said, a little irritated as she was rudely awaken. All it took was for her to see Rachel's big smile on her face to know that Finchel was back on.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! Hope y'all are enjoying my Finchel fic! Don't forget to REVIEW:)**

After lunch with the girls at Bubba Gumps, they decided to do a little shopping. Rachel loved to shop, she loved the joy it gave her while gliding her credit card across the machine. But at the same time, Rachel was responsible with her money ever since her dads gave her the credit card. This is New York though, Rachel thought as she slid the card through her fingers. She decided that she would buy a dress for her date with Finn and that would be it. As she went through all the shops with no luck of a dress that really wooed her, she gave up hope. Walking back to the hotel, she noticed a blue and gold dress that caught her eye. She planted her face to the stores window display as she stared at the dress with desire. She didn't even care how much the dress cost, it was perfect for her date with Finn. As she opened the door of the store, she grabbed the dress and brought to the register with a huge smile on her face.

"Big date, huh?", the woman cashier said.

"Yeah", Rachel said while fixing her hair and pulling a big smile onto her face.

When she left the store, she made her way to the hotel. As she made it to her room, she realized she forgot her room key."ugh, damn it", Rachel said under her breath as she searched for the key just in case.

"Mercedes, open the door!", she yelled as she beat on the door for the fifth time. Rachel then decided to give up, apparently Mercedes hadn't made it back to the room yet.

As she leaned against the hallway wall, she heard a door open."Hey, Rachel, what are you doing out here?", Jesse said coming out of his hotel room.

"Jesse? I didn't even know that you were here?", Rachel said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yeah, I flew in yesterday, since I was the star of Vocal Adrenaline all my years at Carmel, they flew me here on a private jet", Jesse said, proudly,"what are you doing standing out here?"

"I, um, forgot my room key and Mercedes hasn't made it back yet", Rachel explained.

"Here, why don't you wait in my room?", Jesse asked, innocently.

Rachel thought it over, thinking there was no harm in waiting there for her. Besides she didn't want to stand out here by herself forever."Ok", Rachel said walking into his room, "wow, this is, um a big room for just one person".

"Yeah, I know", Jesse said.

1 hour later, Rachel knew she needed to get ready for her date with Finn. Mercedes hadn't came back yet and she wasn't going to miss this date."Jesse, um, do you mind if I take a shower real fast?", Rachel asked.

"Not at all, help yourself", Jesse said motioning to the bathroom.

When she went into the bathroom, she noticed five bottles of hair gel by the sink. Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile, knowing him so well. As she got out of the shower she noticed she forgot her dress in the hallway of the hotel to put on. So she quickly peeked out of the bathroom door, with the towel wrapped around her body. She noticed that Jesse had left the room. She quickly opened the door and headed toward the wall where she had laid the bag that contained the dress. As she grabbed the dress with success, and she ran quickly to the door while looking back to make sure no one came through, when she bumped into a hard wall. She fell to the ground, quickly turning her head to see the hard wall was actually the chest of Finn Hudson.

"Woah, Rach", Finn said while the petite girl laid on top of him with just a towel around her tiny body. He cracked a crooked smile, as he watched her face turn into pure horror.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Finn, i, um left something out here", Rachel said blushing in embarrassment, while quickly getting up.

"It's ok, its cool", Finn said, trying not to tell her how hot he thought it was to see Rachel Berry like this.

Rachel rushed to her room door and knocked three times. Finally this time someone was at the door.

"What the he-", Mercedes said, seeing Rachel in only a towel.

"Long story, but I just embarrassed myself, I don't think I can ever look at him in the face again", Rachel said burying her face in her pillow.

"Where did you go?",Mercedes asked.

"I took a shower in Jesse's room", Rachel said knowing that sounded so wrong.

"Rach, I didn't know you did that kind of stuff", Mercedes said, "give me the details!"

"What? No no! It wasn't like that, I just needed to get ready for my date tonight and I forgot my room key, it was a last resort!", Rachel said.

"Oh, well aren't you going to get ready for your date?", Mercedes asked.

"I don't think I'm going, how could I show my face to him? My body isn't as hot as Quinn's or Brittany's, he probably thinks I'm not as appealing anymore", Rachel said with her head still buried in the pillow.

"Oh your going on that date, even if I have to drag your ass there, when he asked you out, I had never seen you happier", Mercedes commented.

"Fine", Rachel said as she started to get ready for her unforgettable date with Finn tonight. She wondered what he had in store for her.


End file.
